Je t'aime, tout simplement
by YouMakeMeStrong-x3
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse d'un autre que Ron, et elle ne sait pas que cela est réciproque. -Mon premier FredMione-
1. Je t'aime tout simplement

Je t'aime, tout simplement.

By LoveHopeless

Hermione Granger, regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Terrier, perdue dans ses pensées. La guerre contre Voldemort et ses disciples étaient terminés depuis trois ans et le monde vivait enfin dans la paix, heureux d'être débarrassé du psychopathe.

Bien que tout le monde croyait que maintenant la guerre était terminée, Harry et Ginny allait se mettre ensemble, et de même pour Ron et Hermione. Mais rien de tout cela ne c'était passé.

Enfin, si Ron et Hermione se sont mis ensemble, mais la jeune brunette l'a quitté quelques mois après, car elle ne l'aimait pas car elle en aimait un autre. Ron, encore aujourd'hui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de mal la regarder et de lui parler sèchement, chose qu'Hermione ignore.

Quant à Harry et Ginny, ces derniers s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas au point de finir leur vie ensemble. Ils s'étaient donc séparer d'un accord commun et avait refait leur vie de leur côté.

Ginny, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, qui avait changé de camp avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, tandis qu'Harry allait se marier avec Luna Lovegood, qui était devenue moins loufoque depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais alors de qui Hermione était amoureuse ? Alors il est roux, fait partie de la famille Weasley et ne considère Hermione que comme étant la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. C'est …. Fred !

Oui, Hermione Granger, ancienne Préfète-en-Chef des Gryffondors et respectueuse -de temps en temps- du règlement de Poudlard, était tombée amoureuse de Fred Weasley, le grand frère de son ex et de sa meilleure amie et celui qui passé son temps à rire et flirtait avec toutes les filles qui lui plaisait.

Comment cela était arrivé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sauf que depuis que Voldemort manger les pissenlits par la racine, Fred et Hermione s'était considérablement rapproché, si bien que la brunette avait confié à sa meilleure amie les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le frère de cette dernière.

_ Hermione à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Ginny en entrant dans la chambre de la brunette.

Hermione sursauta et détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder Ginny, dans l'encadrement de la porte, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_ Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle alors que Ginny la rejoignit.

_ Ou plutôt tu mater à distance mon frère, la taquina-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Hermione, ne voyant pas où en voulait venir la rouquine, regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et vit Fred, en compagnie de Georges et Harry, torse-nu en train de faire un Quidditch. Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammait alors qu'elle détourna son regard pour regarder la rouquine, qui lui lançait un sourire goguenard.

_ Je ne l'avais même pas vu, se défendit Hermione.

_ Je vais faire comme si je te croyais, fit Ginny, avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ce que tu ressens ? Demanda la rouquine.

_ Peut-être parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne ressente pas pareil que moi et qu'il me rejette ? Répondit Hermione comme si cela est évident.

_ Alors oublie-le et tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, proposa Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber à plat ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. « _Si seulement je pouvais l'oublier, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps._ » pensa-t-elle alors que la rouquine quitter la chambre de son amie, une idée derrière la tête.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De leur côté, les garçons avait une conversation du même style que les filles. En effet, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment visible, Fred partageait les sentiments d'Hermione, et il croyait que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

Il n'avait rien tenté avec elle, car elle était la meilleure amie de sa petite sœurs, qu'elle était aussi l'ex petite amie de Ron et surtout parce qu'il avait peur de se prendre un vent.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je me vois mal aller vers elle et lui dire : « Salut Hermy, je suis amoureux de toi, sinon quoi de beau à ton travail ? », ironisa Fred. Surtout que ce n'est pas réciproque.

_ Moi j'aime bien, ça change des déclarations habituelle, se moqua George.

_ Puis comment tu le sais que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent, Mione est meilleure que Drago, ajouta Harry.

_ Même si cela serait réciproque, je ne sortirai pas avec elle car Ron l'aime toujours, fit Fred.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être heureux pour Ronny, répliqua son jumeau. Puis Hermy l'a quitté parce qu'elle aimé quelqu'un d'autre, d'après Ginny.

_ Et qui vous dit que cet autre c'est moi ? Demanda Fred, en haussant un sourcil.

_ A la manière dont Hermione te regarde à chaque fois qu'elle te voit, répondit Harry. Elle a des étoiles dans les yeux, elle rougit dès que tu es trop proche d'elle, balbutie quand tu lui parle et on sait tous, à part Ron, à quel point vous êtes proches depuis quelques temps, expliqua le Survivant.

Fred allait pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la venue de son frère Ron l'interrompit. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'Harry, en face de ses deux grands frères.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda le dernier garçon de la famille Weasley.

_ De filles. Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry se dit que c'était le moment de savoir si le jeune rouquin savait qu'Hermione en aimait un autre et savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Parce que même s'il ne le montrait pas, Harry connaissait Hermione par cœur, et même si elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement, la jeune femme était amoureuse de Fred.

_ Tu savais qu'Hermione aimait un autre garçon ? Questionna le Survivant.

_ Mais non Harry. Elle a juste dit ça par qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'engager avec moi. Quand elle le sera, elle et moi on se remettra ensemble, répondit le rouquin.

_ Ron, je vais peut-être te paraître méchant mais Hermione ne t'aime vraiment plus. Arrête de croire que vous remettrez ensemble, répliqua son meilleur ami.

_ Tu mens Harry! Hermione m'aime! S'exclama Ron, en se levant furieux.

Les jumeaux assistés à la scène entre les deux meilleurs amis, en silence. Ils n'interviendraient que si cela dérapait.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais ile ne voulait pas que Ron se fasse de faux espoir à un retour d'Hermione. La brune avait été catégorique quand elle avait quitté le rouquin, elle ne l'aimé plus et ne se remettrait jamais avec lui.

_ Ron ça fait trois ans que vus n'êtes plus ensemble, Hermione ne reviendra pas, essaya de le calmer Harry.

Mais le roux ne l'écouta pas. Et avant que quiconque ne fasse un geste, il se dirigea vers le Terrier, bousculant Ginny qui sortait et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pou rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione.

_ Qu'est e qu'il se passe avec Ron ? Demanda Ginny en rejoignant ses frères et Harry.

_ Tu l'as vu ? Fit Harry.

_ Oui, il est rentré au Terrier et est monté en haut, répondit Ginny.

Elle vit Harry regarder George et Fred avant de partir rapidement à son tour vers le Terrier, tandis que les jumeaux expliquaient l'histoire à Ginny. Il monta précipitamment les marches et alla dans al chambre de sa meilleure amie, où des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, en train d'observer le plafond quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle sursauta, se redressa et fit face à un Ron plus que furieux.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment il était comme ça, mais vu que c'était elle qu'il était venu trouver, il était fort à parier qu'il était furieux contre elle.

_ Que puis-je faire pour toi Ronald ? Demanda-t-elle, en agrippant sa baguette d'une main et masquant sa peur.

_ Si tu m'as quitté c'est parce que tu n'étai pas prête à t'engager avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en retour, en essayant de contenir sa colère. Et dit moi la vérité.

_ Je t'ai quitté car j'en aimais en autre que toi, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Donc tout ce qu'Harry m'a dit, comme quoi tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu ne reviendrais jamais avec moi, c'est vrai ? Fit le rouquin.

Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescer et Ron laissa sa colère exploser. De quel droit osait-elle le faire tomber amoureux pour en aimer un autre ?

_ COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE TOMBER AMOUREUX DE TOI ESPECE DE SALLE GARCE ? JE T'AI TOUT DONNE ET TOI, TU VAS VORI AILLEURS ! Cria Ron, en lui prenant violement le bras.

_ Lâche-moi Ron, tu me fais mal ! Geignit Hermione de douleur, les larmes aux yeux.

_ JE M'EN FOU COMPLETEMENT QUE TU ES MAL. MOI AUSSI J'AI MAL ET TU TEN FICHES. DIS-MOI DE QUI TU ES AMOUREUSE SALLE GARCE ? Continua à crier Ron.

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas, trop concentrer à retenir ses larmes pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Ron, en voyant cela, resserra son emprise sur le bras d'Hermione et la secoua pour qu'elle parle.

2nervé, il la lança à terre et alors qu'il allait lui donner des coups, pour lui faire mal autant qu'il a mal, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Harry envoya Ron valser contre un mur d'un sort. Harry accourut vers Hermione et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière fondit en larmes et s'appuya contre Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Ginny, qui venait de monter suivit des jumeaux, se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. En la voyant dans et état, Fred eu mal au cœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, et savoir que c'était par la faute e son crétin de frère, le mettait en rage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Georges à Harry.

_ Ron allait la taper quand je suis entré dans la chambre alors que je l'ai éjecté contre un mur, répondit le Survivant.

Ginny caressa les cheveux d'Hermione pour la clamer et cette dernière s'arrêta de pleurer progressivement. Elle se détacha de sa meilleure amie et essuya ses joues avec la manche de son pull.

_ Je pense que je vais rentrée chez moi, je reviendrai le jour du mariage, fit Hermione. Ca évitera qu'il y ait encore une dispute entre lui et moi.

Sans que ses amis ne disent un mot, elle fit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette, rétrécit sa valise qu'elle mit dans la poche de son jean et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le reste de la journée se passa à une vitesse hallucinante et après avoir manger un petit plat préparé vite fait, Hermione s'installa devant sa cheminée, avec un bon livre et une tisane aux fruits rouges.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, Hermione fut déranger par des petits coups donné à sa porte d'entrée. Elle referma son livre, qu'elle posa sur sa petite table et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Fred, debout devant elle et les mains dans les poches.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Hermione, en le faisant entrer.

_ Ma mère m'a demandé de passer voir si tu allais mieux. On lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron, donc elle s'inquiétait pour toi, répondit Fred.

_ C'es gentil de sa part, je vais mieux, fit-elle d'un sourire. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Proposa-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son canapé.

_ Non merci, refusa-t-il poliment. Je peux te poser une question Hermy ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Vas-y je t'écoute, accepta-t-elle prenant une gorgée de tisane.

_ De qui tu es amoureuse si ce n'est pas mon frère ? Questionna Fred, espérant qu'elle lui réponde que c'est lui.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Dit Hermione, gênée.

_ Par curiosité, fit Fred. « _Ou par espoir que ce soit moi »_ se dit-il intérieurement.

Hermione commençait à paniquer légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais si elle ne lui disait pas maintenant, alors qu'ils sont seuls, elle ne lui dira jamais. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, et rouvrit es yeux pour voir l'élu de son cœur, la regarder fixement. « Puis après tout, je suis une Gryffondor donc je me lance. » se dit-elle.

_ C'est toi, avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est pour toi que j'ai quitté ton frère il y a trois ans, car je suis littéralement amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais c'est comme ça, **je t'aime tout simplement** , déclara-t-elle en ne lâchant pas du regard.

Fred, pour seul réponse lui sourit et rapprocha sa tête de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Hermione rapprocha à son tour sa tête et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne rouge et or.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Fred, tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Le baisé durant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent l'un de l'autres. Fred sourit et remis une mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa belle.

_ Moi aussi, **je t'aime tout simplement** , lui avoua-t-il à son tour.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son canapé. Fred suivit le mouvement, et répondit avec plaisir au baiser de sa belle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, heureux de s'être trouvé et ils s'endormirent sur le canapé de la brune, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **FIN.**

Hey,

Voici ma première FredMione, écrit sur un coup de tête.

J'ai changé de nom, ce n'est plus DrayMiaLove, amsi LoveHopeless.

En espérant que cet OS vous plaises.

Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite, et si j'en ai le courage, j'écrirai certainement la suite.

Voili voilà.

BISOOOOOOOOOOOUS !


	2. La réaction de Ron

La réaction de Ron.

 _Suite de « Je t'aime, tout simplement. »_

By LoveHopeless

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione pria intérieurement que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir n'était pas un rêve. Elle se tourna, les yeux toujours fermés et rencontra un corps chaud.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fit face au visage de Fred Weasley, qui la regardait déjà.

_ Bonjour toi, lui chuchota-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ Plus que bien, même si j'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, lui répondit Hermione. Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Pour seule réponse, Fred approcha doucement la tête de celle d'Hermione et l'embrassa, d'abord chastement puis plus passionnément. Il fit bousculer Hermione sur le dos et se positionna au dessus d'elle, se tenant à l'aide de son bras droit, la main gauche caressant le ventre d'Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Fred plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

_ Cela te va comme réponse ? La taquina-t-il en souriant.

_ Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Tu pourrais recommencer ? Fit-elle, en lui souriant malicieusement.

Il allait pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand des coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Ils soufflèrent à l'unisson, mécontent d'avoir été déranger, et Fred sur laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione, tandis que cette dernière se levait pour aller ouvrir à la personne.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Molly, accompagné de Georges et Ginny, derrière leur mère, en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

_ Bonjour Mrs. Weasley fit Hermione, gênée.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, sourit joyeusement Molly. On peut rentrer ?

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de renoncer, et se décala pour les laisser entrer Les trois Weasley allèrent dans le salon, suivit d'une Hermione rouge de gêne, et la matriarche Weasley stoppa tout mouvement en voyant Fred assis sur le canapé.

_ Fred, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Mrs. Weasley, en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai bien une petite idée, souffla George à l'oreille de Ginny, qui sourit malicieusement.

_ Il a passé la nuit ici, commença Hermione, plus que gênée.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Molly, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Hermione et moi on sort ensemble, depuis hier soir, avoua Fred, en voyant la gêne de Hermione. Depuis hier soir, précisa-t-il.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Molly avec joie. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

Molly serra Hermione dans ses bras, et fit de même avec Fred. Georges et Ginny les félicitèrent eux aussi avec joie, les serrant aussi dans leurs bras.

_ Je venais voir si tu allais mieux avec ce qui s'est passé hier avec Ron, déclara Molly. Mais vu que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je te verrai demain au mariage. Quant à toi, ajouta Molly en se tournant vers Fred, préviens-moi si tu ne rentres pas ce soir.

Après les embrassades de Mrs. Weasley et les taquineries de Georges et Ginny, les trois Weasley quittèrent l'appartement d'Hermione, laissant le nouveau couple seuls.

_ Elle l'a plutôt bien prit, fit Hermione en souriant.

_ C'est parce qu'elle si attendait et qu'elle t'adore, sourit Fred à son tour. Où en étions-nous avant d'être interrompus ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione n'eue pas le temps de lui répondre que Fred l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la plaquant avec douceur conter le mur.

Approfondissant leur étreinte, Hermione passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Fred, qui la maintient sous les fesses avec ses mains, et il al porta dans sa chambre, lui prouver à quel point il l'aime.

Le jour du mariage d'Harry et Luna arriva, et Hermione transplana dans l'allée de Terrier, vêtu d'une robe asymétrique rose corail, à bretelle épaisse recouvrant ses épaules bronzés et une ceinture en tressé en cuir noire lui entourant la taille, puis chaussé d'escarpins à talons hauts rose corail, avec la lanière noirs. Ses cheveux étaient lissées et ses yeux légèrement maquillé.

La veille, Fred et elle avec convenu de venir séparément au mariage, mais de ne pas taire leur relation car même s'ils craignaient la réaction des autres, celle de Ron les effrayait complètement, ils refusaient de sa cacher.

Hermione remonta l'allée de dalles et la porte d'entrée du Terrier s'ouvrit, dès qu'elle fut devant, sur Fred, vêtu d'un smoking noir, la chemise blanche, laissant les trois premiers boutons du haut ouvert.

_ Bonjour mon cœur, la salua-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement. Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

_ Je rêve ou tu m'attendais ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec taquinerie. Et merci, tu l'es tout autant, lui retourna-t-elle le compliment.

_ Tu m'as démasqué, fit-il, faussement peiné. C'est parce que je suis à ton niveau ma belle.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire avant d'embrasser Fred, plus langoureusement qu'il ne l'avait fait en la saluant.

Après ce « bonjour » plus qu'à son goût, Fred se décala et la laissa entrer à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte, lui prit la main et ils allèrent jusqu'au jardin où un immense chapiteau a été dresser pour l'occasion.

_ Voilà ma belle-sœur préférée ! S'exclama Georges en surgissant devant la couple.

_ Bonjour Georges ! Le salua Hermione en lui faisant la bise. Tu sais où sont les stars du jour ? Demanda-t-elle au jumeau de son petit-ami.

_ Harry est en train de se préparer avec Ronald et Drago tandis que Luna est dans la chambre de Ginny, en compagnie de cette dernière, pour se préparer aussi, lui répondit Georges.

_ Je vais voir les filles. Je te rejoins suis le chapiteau avant la cérémonie, annonça Hermione à Fred.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle toqua contre la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_ Hermione, tu es magnifique ! La complimenta Luna en la regardant à travers le miroir tandis que Ginny la coiffait.

_ Tu es bien plus magnifique que moi, lui retourna Hermione en souriant. C'est le grand Jour, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Un peu stressé, mais je suis aussi impatiente, répondit Luna en souriant à son tour.

_ Il ne te reste plus qu'à enfiler ta robe, intervenant Ginny.

Luna se leva de son siège et Hermione et Ginny l'aidèrent à enfiler sa robe. Celle-ci était à bustier, brodé de dentelle, avec une longue traine parsemé de petits strass. Luna chaussa ses escarpins blancs, recouvert de dentelle, et Hermione sortit de la chambre, pour rejoindre Fred sous le chapiteau avant le commencement de la cérémonie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Fred, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les bras croisés sur le torse, et semblant l'attendre.

_ Tu m'attendais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se positionnant face à lui.

_ Tu me manquais, fit-il pour seul réponse.

Hermione lui sourit et, étant presqu'à la même taille que Fred grâce à ses talons, l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour du cou de Fred, tandis qu'il la serrait par la taille.

_ NON MAIS JE REVE ! Cria une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Surpris, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry, Drago et Ron. Ce dernier était rouge de colère, les poings serrés et on pourrait -limite- voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

_ TU M'AS QUITTE POUR LUI ? POUR MON FRERE ? ESPECE DE SALOPE ! Hurla-t-il, en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le couple.

_ Ron, tu es mon frère mais je ne tolère pas que tu parles de cette façon à Hermione, et surtout pas en ma présence, s'interposa Fred, en mettant Hermione derrière lui. Et si tu oses lever la main sur elle, rien ne m'empêchera de rendre le coup. Il va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'Hermione ne t'aime plus et qu'elle est avec moi maintenant. Alors maintenant, nous allons tous descendre pour fêter le mariage d'Harry et Luna, et on va se comporter comme si tout était normal, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme, mais menaçante. Ok ?

Ron ne lui répondit pas et, bousculant son frère par l'épaule, descendit les escaliers.

_ Je suis désolée que cela soit arriver le jour de ton mariage Harry, s'excusa Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, la rassura Harry avec un sourire. Félicitation à vous deux.

_ Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, c'est normal que vous vous mettiez enfin ensemble, ajouta Drago avec un sourire taquin.

Le nouveau coule les remercia et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Ginny, vêtu de sa robe de mariée lavande, qui retomber élégamment sur ses jambes et ses pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes la ? Demanda-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Allez Harry dépêche toi de descendre, avant que tu ne voies Luna, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le Survivant.

Harry se précipita de descendre et Drago en profita pour embrasser rapidement sa petite-amie, avant de rejoindre le marié du jour.

_ Vous aussi, vous descendez, fit-elle en regardant le couple.

Hermione lui sourit et, prenant la main de Fred dans la sienne, ils descendirent en bas, pour célébrer le mariage d'Harry et Luna.


End file.
